


Sins of Hewn City

by inkedstarlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Modern Era, Nessian - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: Cassian and Nesta are friends-with-benefits. When Cassian is gone for a business trip, Nesta isn’t patient enough to wait until he returns. She ventures to a scandalous nightclub, Hewn City, to find a suitable one-night stand. That is, until Cassian comes home early...
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad, please don't judge me. I couldn't stop myself from writing kinky Nessian - the fandom could use more smut ;)

The heavy bass thrummed in Nesta’s ears, rendering her nearly deaf as she flirted with an attractive man at the bar. Red LED lights cast an alluring glow in the crowded room, giving a sense of anonymity to those bold enough to enter the nightclub’s door.

On a typical Friday night, Nesta would be at Rita’s with her friends. That, or writing smutty fanfiction. But she was bored of that routine. She was sick of the mediocre drinks Rita’s provided, sick of spending the entire evening on the sofa. More than that, she resented the fact that she hadn’t gone out once since Cassian had left for his trip. She felt like a puppy waiting for him to come home. She hadn’t gotten herself off since the night Cassian left. Which was more than a week ago. So, she decided to venture to a new club that night.

It was called Hewn City, notorious for its nudity and voyeurism. Dozens of people were on the dance floor grinding against one another and making out. If you were looking somewhere to have meaningless, lustful sex, Hewn City was just the place. There was a room dedicated to explore erotic fantasies in the basement of the club. They called it the Court of Nightmares. From what Nesta had heard, there was little to no privacy down there. A place full of sins.

Though Nesta would never admit it outright, there was something… enticing about the concept. Perhaps it was the idea of being caught, the adrenaline rush of fucking someone in a room full of people.

Nesta had been alone the entire week. Cassian was at a business meeting a state over, and he would be back tomorrow. After trying to distract herself with television shows that evening, Nesta decided to go to Hewn City to find herself a one-night stand. Cassian and her were technically exclusive, but how exclusive could friends-with-benefits be?

Not very exclusive, she’d decided. That’s why she was letting the man in front of her buy her drinks and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. 

She had no idea what he said, but she giggled nonetheless. He seemed satisfied with her response, his hand travelling past her lower back to grab onto her ass. Nesta arched her body closer to him. She wasn’t here for pleasantries. No, she was here to bring a nameless man home – a man she’d never see again. A man to distract her from the fact that Nesta _missed_ Cassian.

That’s when she felt someone staring at her, their gaze searing into her. Nesta turned her head to find the all too familiar hazel eyes – eyes that were narrowed with anger. Looking directly at her.

_Fuck._

He said he was returning on Saturday. It was Friday night.

She had no idea how he’d found her. The only person she told was…

_I’m going to kill Amren._

Cassian stood on the other side of the bar. He was wearing a business suit as if he’d come straight here from the airport. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, his tight muscles stretching the white fabric. He had popped the collar, his tie loosened around his neck. Nesta noticed his unkempt hair that begged for her to run her fingers through it. Cassian was a smoldering mess. 

Ignoring the way her thighs clenched together at the mere sight of him, Nesta flashed Cassian a smirk. His jaw was clenched with anger, a storm brewing in those amorous eyes. Nesta had spent the week dreaming of his hard body against hers. He’d made her suffer through endless wet dreams, waking up to no one to give her reprieve. Nesta was done waiting for him, and she certainly wasn’t in the mood to deal with his dramatics.

She resumed her conversation with the man – his name forgotten the minute it left his lips – his leering hands brushing against her breasts, which were swelling thanks to Cassian’s heated gaze. She reached a manicured hand to grab the drink the man held. She took a large gulp, letting some whiskey dribble past her chin and down her bare chest. The man watched every movement as Nesta licked her glistening lips and leaned in to kiss him.

She was pulled away before she could get any further. She stumbled over her heels as a dark figure led her far away from the man. Nesta looked down at the strong hand that held her close, the veins in his arms bulging with strain. She tilted her chin up to look at Cassian.

Gods, she forgot how large he was.

Cassian stood several inches taller than her, his chest wide enough to swallow her entire body. Nesta inhaled the familiar scent of his cologne mixed with a musky undertone. She had once told him that she couldn’t control herself when he wore that cologne. He had worn it every day since.

Cassian looked down at her with a possessive glare. His teeth were bared, and Nesta watched as he swallowed deeply, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. 

He was pure male.

“Who the fuck,” Cassian snarled, “is _that_?” His eyes ran down her scantily clad body so, so slowly. “And what the hell are you wearing?”

Nesta rolled her eyes. “He’s a friend.” She looked down at the wine red mini dress she wore, its deep V dipping all the way to her navel. It barely covered her ass, and she controlled the urge to smirk up at him with triumph. “And this is called a dress.”

She tried to walk away, but Cassian gripped her waist and swung her around to face him again. 

“Did you forget about my rules, sweetheart?” he seethed in her face.

Of course, Nesta hadn’t forgot them. He had made them clear the day they fucked for the first time.

_1\. There must be clear consent along with an agreed upon safe word._

_2\. Cassian was the only man who could touch her. Neither of them were to see anyone else during their arrangement. Flirting was off limits._

_3\. Nesta was to accompany him to business events when he requested._

_4\. No cuddling._

_5\. No sleeping over._

_6\. No feelings._

Nesta let out a sigh and crossed her arms, which only accentuated her voluminous curves. Cassian watched, and something like hunger flashed in his eyes. “I was horny, and you were out of town. I’m not going to apologize for wanting to fuck someone else.”

Nesta was just baiting him at this point, but Cassian was so blinded with jealousy that he didn’t notice.

“You’re _mine_.” A shiver ran down Nesta’s spine at the statement. 

“I beg to differ,” she retorted. Nesta couldn’t help playing with him, pretending she was anything but his. Cassian was easy to tease. All Nesta had to do was flirt with another man or defy Cassian’s rules. If she did one of the two, Cassian was taking her roughly from behind and whispering in her ear that she was his.

“Oh?” he asked, taking a menacing step closer until their bodies were flush against each other. “You seem to be forgetting about those filthy texts you sent me the other night.”

She inwardly cursed. Nesta knew exactly what he was referring to. She had sent a picture of her naked body tangled in her sheets at two in the morning with a text accompanying it:

_You should come home and fuck me._

His response had been instantaneous.

_I was just going to text you. I’ve been thinking about you for the past hour. I’m so fucking hard for you, sweetheart._

She replied with two words. 

_Show me._

The picture came through a minute later. He hadn’t been lying. Nesta moaned at the image and texted back:

_When you get home, do whatever you please with me. I’m all yours._

“You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you, sweetheart?” He backed Nesta into a wall, trapping her with his body. People danced and touched each other around them. Nesta’s legs wobbled. 

Once Cassian had discovered that Nesta lost control when he talked dirty to her, he used that to his advantage. He had been able to make her come with just his hand and words. Cassian’s language had never been too explicit, though. Nesta hadn’t told him yet, but she wanted more. She wanted him to whisper the filthiest things in her ears until she could barely stand. 

Cassian took his hand and slid it up her bare thigh. Nesta couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her. He chuckled against her hair. “Gods, I love when you’re helpless.”

Nesta’s head fell back against the wall, giving him access to her bare neck. He gladly tilted his head down to brush his lips against the spot where her shoulder met the curve of her neck. “Cass...”

He pressed his growing hardness against her stomach. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I...” her mouth was dry as Cassian dragged his tongue over her exposed neck, leaving a path of wetness in his wake. “I want you to talk dirty to me.”

He bit the soft skin of her shoulder lightly. “I already do that, Nesta,” he rumbled against her. “Tell me what you really want.”

“More,” she gasped against his touch. He enjoyed watching her squirm. “I want more. Don’t hold back.”

A growl of approval left his lips. Cassian pushed her against the wall roughly when the words left her lips. His hard chest was pushed up against her tits, putting pressure on her hardened nipples. He smirked down at her. “I’m going to enjoy punishing you tonight, sweetheart. I’m going to make you wish you never laid a hand on that man.”

“Take me to your apartment,” Nesta pleaded with him. She was so breathless that the words barely escaped her lips.

Cassian laughed quietly at her begging. His hand found her panties under the thin fabric of her dress - panties that were already soaking wet. Nesta’s core pooled with heat as his fingers travelled to the place that throbbed for him.

“I can’t wait that long,” Cassian murmured to her. He pushed his erection harder onto her. Gods, he knew how wet she got when he teased her like this. Nesta wanted to cry out in protest. She needed him _now_ \- 

Cassian pulled her off the wall with a swift motion, gripping her upper arm tightly. He made it clear that she belonged to _him_. Before Nesta could ask what he was doing, Cassian was weaving through the crowd and leading her to stairs that led to the basement.

A sign was hung directly above the stairs.

_Court of Nightmares._

Then, they descended into the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you sluts. Here's the smutty chapter you've been waiting for. Y'all are some kinky mothertruckers - I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I lied when I said I'd post it the same day as the first chapter. Please don't hate me! Enjoy the story, ya whores ;)  
> Very sexual content below, meant for 18+

Nesta followed Cassian into the most luxurious room she had ever seen.

It was long and spacious, dozens of couches pushed against the walls. The seating was midnight blue, dark like the sins that filled the nightclub. Only a sheer, gossamer curtain separated each ‘room.’ The fabric was thin, but it glimmered like starlight. It gave off the illusion of privacy, however, there was no such thing. Not in The Court of Nightmares.

There was no music down there, only the reverberations of the bass from upstairs, though it could barely be heard over the moans and cries – the sound of flesh hitting flesh. The scent of lingering sex wafted around the basement. Nesta inhaled, a warm tingle passing through her body.

Nesta couldn’t help but look into the spaces between the curtains as they passed. Heat crawled its way up her neck as she watched people touching the most intimate places. They walked past a couple, the woman bound with rope as the man teased her with his hands. Then another couple, the two women eating each other out at the same time. There were threesomes, foursomes, and outright orgies. Nesta’s knees got weak at the mere sight of it.

Cassian finally dragged Nesta into a vacant room. The couch was big enough to be a bed; perfect for two people lying next to each other.

_Or on top of each other._

She watched as he sat down on the couch, legs spread slightly. It dipped with his weight, and Nesta could already imagine her naked body pressed against the soft cushions. His demeanor oozed dominance and power. 

Cassian's dark eyes pinned Nesta on the spot, her body completely under his control. She was trembling with arousal already, and he hadn’t even touched her. 

“Sit on my lap,” Cassian ordered, his voice low and gruff. His skilled fingers unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a tanned chest beneath – a chest Nesta had dug her fingernails in on more than one occasion. She noticed the outline of his erection through his pants. She nearly fell to her knees right there and sucked him off. Cassian seemed to read her thoughts, and he rubbed himself through his pants.

But when Nesta took a step towards Cassian, she hesitated, looking back at the open curtain to their room. She nearly turned around and closed it to give them a small semblance of privacy, but something stopped her.

Nesta would be lying if she didn’t delight in the idea of people watching her ride his cock. If she didn’t crave others’ attention as Cassian claimed her. She _wanted_ them to hear her moan his name, wanted them to see her climax.

Her mind was made up. She turned back to Cassian whose eyes flashed with approval.

“You want them to watch, don’t you?” he asked her. She stood before him, unable to do anything but nod. A smirk grew on his face. “I didn’t realize you were so dirty, sweetheart.”

“I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought.”

Cassian ignored her. “Why aren’t you in my lap?”

Her lidded eyes were heavy with desire at the command. She bit her bottom lip, painted a blood-red, as she ran her eyes over his body and walked to him.

She stopped as she reached the edge of the couch. 

And because Nesta loved infuriating Cassian, she sat a couple feet away from him.

Cassian growled. “That’s not what I said.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Nesta taunted.

 _Punish me,_ she almost begged.

Nesta gasped as he reached between them, gripped her waist, and pulled her close so she straddled his leg. Her tiny dress rode up to her hips, revealing a lacy black thong, one that did nothing to hide what was underneath. His nostrils flared as he traced a finger over the thin material.

“You wore this for another man?” He didn’t yell – didn’t raise his voice. No, the question came out barely above a whisper. A raging quiet that was far scarier than any other anger.

“It wasn’t the first time,” Nesta replied with a smug expression. It was a lie. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “And it won’t be the last.” Another lie.

Cassian let out a primal growl. Anger radiated from him, and he gripped her panties in his fist and tore them from her body in one swift motion. A strangled noise left Nesta’s lips as her thong slid through her folds and into his hands. He pocketed the little lacy thing.

“They’re mine now,” he rumbled, hot breath caressing Nesta’s neck. “And from now on, you don’t wear those useless pieces of scraps when you’re with me. If I find panties on you before we fuck,” he whispered, “you’ll regret it.”

Then, with blinding rage and lust, Cassian slapped her pussy. Nesta cried out with pleasure, her body desperate for more. A shudder ran down her spine. He stroked her hair with a gentle hand to relieve the glorious pain.

There was nothing between them now, save for Cassian’s dress pants. Nesta was straddling his thigh, her pussy dripping on his leg. She couldn’t help but grind down on him, sliding herself up and down his leg. Cassian gripped her waist in his hands and moved her against him. When Nesta let out a helpless whimper, Cassian lifted her up so she straddled his waist, her body hovering over his slightly. Nesta glanced down and noticed the wetness that was slathered down the length of his thigh.

Cassian noticed too.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me." His breathing got heavy.

He dipped his fingers into the wetness that coated his pants, collecting the mess Nesta had made. Cassian brought them to his lips. She didn’t dare look away as Cassian sucked her juices off his fingers slowly. His tongue lapped up all of her. He slid his fingers out of his mouth, a string of saliva in its wake. Then, he placed those same fingers against Nesta’s lips.

“Open that filthy mouth of yours,” he purred.

Nesta did as she was told.

She swirled her tongue around his wet fingers, biting down gently on the pads. She sucked them like she sucked his dick. Cassian hooked his fingers around the inside of her cheek and pulled her to him.

His mouth quickly replaced his fingers. Their teeth clinked together when their lips crashed together. Their breath mingled as they frantically kissed like the world was going to end. Then, Cassian was taking her bottom lip into his mouth slowly, his tongue sucking the plump flesh lazily. He bit down hard, and Nesta cried out. He growled with satisfaction. His tongue opened the seam of her mouth, swirling around hers in a tantalizing dance. Nesta opened wider for him, and then he was sucking and tugging and licking and teasing. It was wet, dirty, and delicious. Nesta slid her small hands up the strong columns of his neck and into his hair.

“Cassian…” she moaned with pleasure. Nesta pulled back to look at him. His smile was wicked, lips bruised and swollen. Cassian’s sultry eyes flicked down to her own lips, and she imagined she looked the same.

“Tell me what you want, Nesta.”

Nesta squirmed at his words. “Cass, please… I need you to fuck me… fuck me until I nearly pass out.”

“Mm, what else?” he coaxed, his full lips brushing over her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

“I don’t want you to ever stop talking to me like this.” The words came out like a plea – a desperate, lustful plea.

Cassian bit the sensitive skin of her neck in response, nearly drawing blood. “You remember our safe word, sweetheart?” She nodded. “You say that, and we stop immediately. No questions asked.”

Then, before she could utter another word, he was flipping her onto the suede couch until his body was over hers. Her golden hair was splayed on the cushion she lay on, her chest heaving with arousal.

“I’m going to take my slow time with you, Nesta. Tease you until you can barely stand.” Cassian leaned down and licked her pink, wet lips. Nesta parted them wider but he pulled back with a smirk. “Then… _then,_ I’ll fuck that pretty little pussy of yours raw,” he promised. It was a reminder. A reminder that he was in control.

Nesta’s satin dress was pulled off just a second later, revealing a bra that didn’t cover her nipples. Cassian’s lids were heavy as he stared at her tits. He looked as if he were under a spell - under her spell. But he quickly broke the trance, reaching up and taking off his tie. Then, he was covering Nesta’s eyes with it, tying it tight enough that she gasped.

She felt his warm breath over her hardening nipples. Nesta arched her delicate back to push herself into his face, and he let out a low chuckle. Cassian dragged his tongue over the swell of her breast and began devouring her. He latched onto her nipple, sucking as hard as he could. His calloused hand was palming her, and his rough skin alone could undo her. He grazed his teeth over her pink skin, flushed from heat and desire.

“Where do you want me to leave a mark?” He moved his lips to the soft flesh of her tits. “Here?”

 _“Yes,”_ Nesta moaned. But he was already moving his mouth again.

“Or here?” His lips hovered under the swell of her breast.

“Yes.” She was gasping now.

“How about here?” Cassian dragged his mouth up to her neck, his nose nuzzling her slightly. “A hickey would look good on you here.”

Nesta was squirming underneath him, desperate for release. Sick of this teasing game. “Just do it anywhere, you ass –”

His lips were sucking at her soft skin before she could finish her sentence. Nesta did her best to tug him down, to get him closer, but he remained where he was like a rock. His mouth worked their way from her jaw down to her shoulder, and there was no doubt in Nesta’s mind that he was giving her dozens of purple hickeys along with bruises from his teeth. Her core filled with heat at the thought of Cassian marking her as his. 

Then, Cassian was shimmying down to her navel until he reached the very spot that was quivering for him. His arms wrapped around her bare legs and spread them wide. Much to Nesta’s dismay, his warm breath hit her most sensitive spot, lips remaining just inches from her. She tried to buck her hips up, but Cassian was quick to pin her to the couch.

“You’re like my own personal feast,” he rumbled over her folds. She felt his hand trace up her inner thigh, travelling closer and closer. Her breath caught when his finger grazed over her. Nesta wanted to rip the tie off her eyes, to see what he looked like as he ate her out. “And I’m about to devour you, sweetheart.”

He pushed her folds apart, the wet noise of her pussy evoking a possessive growl from Cassian. She was laid completely bare in front of him, and he was to do to her whatever he pleased. He licked her once, twice. The movements were unbearable slow, and Nesta knew that he was going to tease her until she was at the edge, but he wouldn’t allow her to go any further. She shivered in delight. She was drunk on his words, drunk on his touch.

His wet tongue flicked out to tease her clit and then he was sucking the bundle of nerves with hunger. Nesta reached down to shove his face against her pussy, and he allowed her to do so. Cassian lapped up her wetness, a low, guttural sound leaving his throat. It reverberated through Nesta’s core like a vibrator. His tongue entered her, pushing in and out as his calloused finger played with her clit. Nesta was so close, she just needed –

Cassian flipped her around, halting his onslaught for the briefest moment. But it was enough to restrain Nesta from climaxing. With her back arched, Nesta’s ass was sticking up in the air, giving Cassian the perfect view of her pink folds which were dripping with his saliva. Without a warning, his hand smacked her ass with a _crack._ He rubbed the sore spot which was now marked with a red handprint. Nesta quivered, desperate for his cock to be in her. She couldn’t help the ragged moan that escaped her lips.

“You like when I spank you?” His voice was rough.

“Do you even have to ask?” Nesta gritted her teeth with annoyance. She was so wet for him, she couldn’t wait another minute – 

He spanked her again. _Hard._ “Don’t fucking question me.” Cassian leaned in to whisper in her ear, “And just so you know, there are people watching us right now.”

Nesta nearly cried out with pleasure, eager to rip off the makeshift blindfold that was around her eyes. “How many?”

“Mm, just a handful. A couple of them are masturbating. Others want to join. All of them are staring at that perky little ass of yours.”

“Tell them I’m yours,” she whispered, her voice like velvet. 

“Manners, sweetheart,” he murmured cruelly.

“Oh my god,” Nesta groaned with impatience. She didn't think she could stand another minute without his cock inside her. “Can you just fuck me already, you bastard?"

His hand met her ass again, stinging pain searing Nesta’s body. 

“Be a good girl and shut that mouth of yours.”

Nesta blindly reached behind her to pull off Cassian’s pants, to no avail. He laughed at her failed attempt, at the comprising position he had put her in.

He must have sensed her impatience growing thin because he was suddenly taking off his pants and briefs. She wished she could see his throbbing cock. When they first had sex, Nesta was worried his length wouldn’t fit in her. Cassian eased her anxiety, though, and proved her wrong when he slowly took her from behind. An hour later, he was pounding into her as she came.

Cassian took her hair in his fist and tugged hard so he could whisper in her ear. “Are you ready to be fucked like the little slut you are?”

Nesta managed a nod, a half-sob leaving her throat at his words. The blindfold was suddenly ripped off her. Nesta looked behind her shoulder to see Cassian kneeling on the couch, his dick in his hand. He was smirking at her with an arrogant look on his face. 

“And because I don’t want to ruin this couch,” Cassian told her, “I’ll just have to come inside you.”

Nesta gasped. _“Please, Cass.”_

Just like that, Cassian was shoving Nesta's face into the couch cushion. His tip nudged at her opening, Cassian teasing her as he pushed in an inch only to slide back out. Nesta’s hair remained in one hand as the other rubbed her sore ass. Then, without warning, Cassian fully thrust into her, giving Nesta no time to adjust comfortably to his length. Her entire body moved forward with the sheer force of him, and there was no friction at all given how wet Nesta was. Her cries were muffled as Cassian slammed in and out of her, his hips slapping on her ass again and again. His hands dug into her hips, leaving red crescent marks on her smooth skin. 

Nesta's hands were trying to grab onto something, anything. So she clawed at the couch, her fingernails nearly breaking through the material. She circled her hips around his cock, pushing him as far in as possible Her name was on Cassian's lips like a prayer - _Nesta Nesta Nesta._

"Come for me, sweetheart."

The words had barely left his mouth as her entire body convulsed beneath him, blinding pleasure rippling through her. Her legs shook underneath him, nails breaking through the couch as Nesta climaxed. Euphoria took over her entire body, her vision fading to black for the briefest moment. An animalistic noise left Cassian's throat as he released inside her. Nesta was screaming his name, Cassian pushing into her until they were both out of breath. 

Cassian looped his arm around her waist and pulled her to a sitting position. His scorching gaze landed on Nesta. Her cheeks were painted a rosy red, her face hazy. She was intoxicated, her body still shaking from the orgasm. Her legs were pulled into Cassian's lap, and he was gently stroking them. 

"Don't hide the hickeys," Cassian commanded. His voice was hoarse. 

Nesta stared back at him with stormy-grey eyes. "And if I do hide them?"

He chuckled as if the possibility was absurd. He looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "Then you'll know what it's like to see me with another person."

Nesta froze. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Cassian said smugly, "that if you hide my hickeys, you'll have to see me fuck another woman."

"You'll force me to do that?" And fuck if the thought of it didn't arouse her. 

"Yes." There was no hesitation. 

Nesta responded by pulling her hair into a messy bun, revealing Cassian's hickeys to anyone who glanced at her. His eyes were smoldering as he took her in. And she delighted in his unrelenting possessiveness of her, basking in his power over her. 

Perhaps... Perhaps Nesta could get used to this dark world Cassian had introduced her to. She wouldn't mind visiting the Court of Nightmares with him every so often. She certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with him.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ Nesta asked herself incredulously. They were friends-with-benefits, she had been the one to push that. Cassian settled for it when Nesta rejected him. He wanted a relationship with her. She had told him no. It was easier this way.

But sometimes Nesta wondered what it would be like to wake up next to each other, to cuddle every night. She wondered if she should try to - 

Nesta brushed the thought away. She wasn't going to dwell on the choices she'd made. They were fuck buddies, and they were both happy that way.

With that in mind, Nesta stood from the couch and faced Cassian. He looked up at her curiously, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Nesta pulled his legs apart until she was standing in between them. 

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Cassian rumbled as he brushed a hand over her waist. 

Nesta didn't bother answering as she fell to her knees. Her tits bounced with the impact, and it didn't go unnoticed. She stared at Cassian through her lashes.

"Can you fuck my mouth, Cass? Please," she added, a pout on her lips. 

He leaned down to grab her chin roughly. "Don't stop until I'm coming in your mouth." He released her and waved a hand that seemed to say, I'm waiting.

Nesta grabbed the base of him in one hand. Cassian hissed. She stroked him once. "I want to stay here all night with you."

Cassian smirked at her. "That can be arranged, sweetheart."

And then he was shoving her head to him until she was choking on his cock.

* * *

They didn't leave the Court of Nightmares until four in the morning. After going down on Cassian, they had rested for a little while. Nesta asked him about his business trip, and he asked her about her writing. Cassian had pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. They rolled on the couch, their lips lazy and slow against one another. 

He didn't fuck her. It was something... beyond that. She saw some sort of emotion in Cassian’s eyes when he was rocking into her. They climaxed together and soon after, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

In one night, they broke two rules.

But even worse, Nesta was already breaking the sixth rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Would you like me to write more smut? Either way, send me a prompt on my Tumblr @acourtofmarauders !!  
> Kudos and comments are never expected but they're always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever PWP and definitely the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Please be kind! Kudos and comments are always so appreciated :)


End file.
